


Collision Course

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Raven and Irene meet for the first time.Written for challenge 445 - "debt" at femslash100.





	Collision Course

Irene grunted, bike tipping sideways before she hit the ground. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
  
Raven nodded, moving to help the brunette up. The woman with the sunglasses had been riding so fast, she hadn't seen Raven walking along the path.  
  
"Thank you," Irene added, picking up her broken glasses.  
  
"How much do I owe you for the glasses?" Raven hesitated.  
  
"It's fine, really," Irene smiled. "I won them at the carnival," she added.  
  
Raven chuckled. Who would have thought? "I'm Raven," the dark-haired Latina said, extending her hand. The brunette had caught her eye, and would soon her soul.


End file.
